<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Bonnie and Clyde by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764283">The New Bonnie and Clyde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose'>give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Soulmates, Spence gone bad, soulmate-ish, what happens when your soulmate is a serial killer?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#10: “If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything.”<br/>#21: “Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Tumblr Followers Prompt Celebration [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/574471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Bonnie and Clyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Spencer Reid never believed in soulmates. Never believed in that ‘one true love’. That is until he met her. </p><p>The one that made his heart race whenever she walked into the room. </p><p>The one who’s smell could calm him in an instant. </p><p>The one who’s smile could convince him to do whatever she wanted. </p><p>They had met under strange circumstances. It had been his job to catch her. To stop her from her beautiful craft. </p><p>She had chosen him to be her next canvas. However, he awoke before she could start. Looking into his eyes, she felt a connection. He felt it as well. The world stopped and all that mattered was that they were together. </p><p>She never thought she could feel that way. She didn’t know she was capable. She set her art tools aside and let him go. </p><p>He chose to stay. </p><p>He chose to fake his death. </p><p>He chose to join her on the run.</p><p>“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?” she had asked him one day in their motel room. </p><p>He smiled down at her, she was always so beautiful, “No. Your art is too beautiful. The world needs to see it.” </p><p>She smiled back kissed his lips passionately. They lived on the road and for each other. Whenever she got the creative itch, he would help her to find a decent canvas. One that would not be missed. One that would prevent them from being caught. </p><p>They were his gift to her. He would leave her with her new canvas and a kiss on her forehead. He would always return to view her finished art. Then he would help her to find a prominent place to show it. They would drive far away before anyone would find their gallery. </p><p>They got pulled over. He had panicked the first time. She had placed a hand on his thigh and whispered to him. </p><p>“If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything.”  </p><p>He relaxed and nodded. </p><p>The officer wanted to inform them that they had a taillight out. With a promise to fix it, he let them go with a cheery smile. </p><p>The New Bonnie and Clyde. That’s what the news called them. They left a trail of bodies, but they were always three steps ahead. They covered their tracks. No one knew where they were going to strike next. They were invincible. </p><p>Or so they thought. </p><p>One mistake. </p><p>One of his fingerprints. </p><p>The FBI, his teammates learned of their plot. He wasn’t dead. They began to think like him. </p><p>The lovers were awakened by sirens and pounding at the door. </p><p>“FBI! Come out, with your hands up!” </p><p>She looked around the dark room, panicking. He took her face into his hands. </p><p>“Hey. I love you.” he whispered, wiping her tears. </p><p>“I love you too.” she whispered. </p><p>He reached under the pillow and grabbed his gun she nodded and did the same. </p><p>They opened the door. Guns in one hand, and the others were intertwined. </p><p>The new Bonnie and Clyde. They met their end in a similar way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>